Lucia's Greatest Days
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: A good day or a bad day for Lucia? will she have a happy ending? LAST CHAPTER IS UP! R
1. I hate this day or I love this day

**Author's note: ** Hello!! Thanks for opening this story...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mermaid Melody ...

**Lucia's Greatest days **

**Chapter 1**

**I Hate This Day or I Love This Day**

"ahhhh!!" Lucia said while the glass of water fall from her school uniform... "what am I going to do now?" lucia said in an angry tone.

"Lucia what happen?" her sister, Nikora said. " the water fall all over my uniform" "now what will I wear to school!!" Lucia worried. "That's

ok you can still wear that wet uniform...??" Nikora said nothing to do. "How?" "It's all wet" Lucia said "Let it dry...??" Nikora said "Fine! I'll

try to dry it""Could this day get any worse?" Lucia said angry again.

She went to school with a wet school uniform. Then she saw Rina and Hanon, she ran to them but she suddenly bumb ito a person.

"sorry" falling all her books to the boy. She look at him and her heart beat. _I think my day just get better. _"Oh! I am so sorry" "My name is Lucia,

I'm new here" she said. "oh! I'm Kaito, I'm new here too." he smiled " Then I'll see you at lunch later, ok?" he said too her. "ok! thanks" she agree.

She went to Rina and Hanon. "Goodmorning Lucia" Hanon said. "Who is that boy?" Rina said. "Oh! you mean the boy that I bump into?" she said

" Yeah, right" Rina said. " You like him don't you?" Hanon said in a teasing voice. " Hanon! here you go again!" Lucia said in an angry tone and a nervous

tone. "What it is true" Hanon continue. _So what does she care if I like him, wait I Cannot be like this I can't love the boy besides its a human and I can't _

_be in love with a human or else I will turn into a bubbles._ Lucia thought."Lucia! Lucia...!!" Hanon shout. "What!!" she shouted back. "Let's go the class

is starting" Rina continue.

"Goodmorning class" the teacher said. " Goodmorning teacher" they all said. "I have a few announcement" "first of all, we have a new students

they are Lucia Nanami, Rina Toin, Hanon Hosho, and Kaito Domoto." please sit to your place" theys said to the new students. " And the second of all, is we

will have a ball dance on Friday." ( A.N: today is Monday).

After the class Lucia, Hanon and Rina went to the roof, then they saw Kaito there looking lonely. "Kaito!" Lucia shouted while running to him.

" You said we will meet in lunch...??" she said. "yeah and we just met now... am I right" she said laughing. " That is not funny" she said with an angry tone.

" Rina let's leave this two lovebirds alone" Hanon said with a teasing voice. "Hanon!" Lucia said while blushing.

"Oh! Kaito don't mind her she always do that to me" she said in a nervous voice. "It's ok" he said blushing too. "Lucia" he said with a nervous voice.

"yes"she said. "who are you going with in the ball?" he asked. "Oh! about that, I didn't ask anyone out yet" she answered. " why are you asking?" she

questioned him " Oh! nothing" he said. "wait, did you asked someone to go with you?" she asked again. " I didn't asked someone yet too".

_Shold I ask her to go with me in a movie tommorow??... and ask her to go with me to the ball??... _he thought. "Lucia,could you go out with

me tommorow and can you go with me to the ball??" he said with a nervous tone. " Oh! my Kaito we just met a while ago and now your asking me to go out

with you" she said laughing. "Oh! sorry, I just want to treat you and you didn't ask someone else yet" " It's ok if you will not agree" he said in a sad voice.

" Wait! I'm just joking of course I will get out with you and go with you to the dance, but... for one condition..." she said "what condition??"

" You will promise me you will treat me all I want" she said in a teasing voice and laughing. " But! I can't promise that " he said "Then I will not go out

with you" she said while pouting. " Fine!... I'll do it but if I can afford all of it " he said with an angry tone. "ok! " she said while laughing.

**Author's note: **Was that a good chapter?? please said me commentsand reviews. Please read more of my story if I have any more story...

please read and review... thanks!!

Wait for the next chapter... bye for now!!

-- MASSYCT ()


	2. Fun with Kaito

Author's note: Hi I'm back

**Author's note: **Hi I'm back!! Thanks for reading the chapter 1... I Will continue...sorry for the late update...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mermaid melody

**Lucia's Greatest Days**

**Chapter 2**

**Fun with Kaito**

" Lucia!!" Nikora said. "What??" Lucia said while taking a bath. "Who is this Kaito??" Nikora said. "He is my friend and why do you ask" she said confuse. "He has a message in your cellphone" " Do you want me to read it?" Nikora said in an evil tone. " No! Don't read it" Lucia said scared. "Why?" Nikora said. " Just please don't read it" she said. "Fine!!" Nikora agree.

Lucia finished her bath and wears her best clothes. She ran down and grabbed her cellphone.

_**Lucia hurry up I'm waiting in the park meet me at 12:30 am bye.**_

_**From Kaito**_

"Oh! My what time is it?" then she look at her clock and... " What it's already 12:20am, I have 10 minutes left to go there" she said while she run to Nikora

" Nikora see you later" she said while running fast. "Lucia", "that girl needs a break" Nikora said.

Lucia went to the park and saw Kaito. " Kaito!" lucia shouted. She went to him and then... " You are such a turtle" he said laughing.

" You are so mean", "and that is not funny" she said in an angry tone. "Sorry, just joking" he said and still laughing. " So where are we going" she asked. "ammm...??" " In the Amusement Park" he answered.

They went to the Amusement park and they went to the Bump Car first. " Kaito ready?" she said. " Oh! Yeah!" he said happily. _One, Two, Three, Go_ the controller said. The Bump Car started and Kaito and Lucia bump to each other and they laugh. " whooooo" Kaito said. "hahahah" Lucia said.

And then the Bump Car stop, then they went to the other ride in the Splash. "Lucia are you ready to be wet?" Kaito said. "Of course but we don't have a T-shirt when we get wet" she said scared. _No! I am not really ready if I became wet... I'll turn into a mermaid. She thought._ " It's ok, we will buy a t-shirt in the Souvenir Store" he said " ok!" she said. Then it's time for their turn. "Ma'am and Sir you should take the Couple Log " the worker said "Oh! No! No! No!" "Were not couples were just friends" Lucia said blushing and waving her had " It's ok to me" Kaito said making Lucia blushed. " Ok will take the Couple Log" Kaito said making Lucia blush more. "Kaito! No!" Lucia disagrees. But its to late Kaito already take the Couple Log.

Lucia is nervous because when she saw the people shouting it made her scared and nervous. " Lucia are you scared?" Kaito said worried. " I think so" she said in a scared voice. " It's ok I will take care of you" he said sweetly. _Thank you Kaito _she thought. "Lucia hold my hand" he said they are up in the tallest part and... Splash they came down "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"Lucia cried." _that was so close I thought I will turn into a mermaid because of the water but thank God I am not wet whoa_!". Lucia thought.

Then after riding they went walking. " Lucia are you ok", "Don't cry I said I will take care of you" he said trying to comfort her. " You even hug me than hold on my hand!!" he added while laughing. "Really? I'm so sorry I never came to an Amusement park before..." she said. "It's ok" he said.

"Where do you want to go next?" He asked. "mmmm..., How about a movie in the mall" she said ."We are here in the Amusement park and then you want to go to the mall!!" he said to her. "But I like to see a movie" she pouted. "Fine! Let's eat first then we will go there ok?" he said. "Ok" she said.

They went to a Restaurant called Yoshinoya. "Good morning Sir and Ma'am" the waiter said. "What do you want to eat Sir and Ma'am? " the waiter said. "mmmm... We want two Chicken Teriyaki bowl, two Shumai, and two Ice tea" Kaito ordered. "Do you want something else Lucia?" he asked. "Oh! No that is enough, thank you".

They wait and talk to each other for a while. "Kaito I have a question" she said to him looking curious. "What question?" he said looking confuse. "I just want to know why do you want me to go with you to the dance?" she said. Kaito felt nervous but he fined luck and the waiter went to their table and gave them their order. _Whoa! That was close, thank God, the waiter came, if he did not came I will be answering that... q-question. _He thought.

So they eat there food... but Lucia said something to Kaito. "Hey, Kaito answer my question, why?" she said. _Oh no! What will I answer maybe I can say_ _that I pick her to go with me because she is the only girl I'm close to. Yeah I will tell her that. _He said to himself. "Oh! You mean...why did I pick you to go with me" he said "Yeah" she said. "I pick you because you are the only girl I'm close to." he said. "ahh! Ok Let's continue eating" She said. "Ok!" he said.

When they finish eating they pay the bill and went to the mall. "Wow!, this is really a beautiful place, full of many things" she said. "Yeah, so let's

go to the movie" he said "ok!" she said.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kaito asked Lucia. "I want the Horror", "What is a Horror?" she said. "Horror is a scary movie" he answered.

"HA!" she screamed. "Are you scared to Horror movies?" he asked. "No!" she said. _What will I do I'm scared of Horror movies? _She thought. "Fine, then let's buy tickets" he said to her. Then they went to the ticket booth to buy a ticket. "Ticket for two please" Kaito said to the cashier. "Ok, its P120.00"The lady said. "Here, thank you" Kaito said. Then Lucia and Kaito went inside the Cinema.

When the movie started Lucia started screaming. "Hey Lucia, you said you are not scared of Horror movies" he said laughing. "I take it away I'm really scared" she said shaking. Then she started hugging Kaito. "Oh! I'm sorry" She said blushing. "It's ok" he said.

When the movie finished Lucia ranto the washroom. "I am not watching Horror movie again" she said still shaking. Kaito heard her from outside. "She really is scared" he said laughing.

Lucia went to Kaito after she finishes washing her shaky hands. "Kaito can we go home?" she said "Ok" he said.

They went to their school and went to their dormitory rooms. Lucia takes a bath. And Kaito in the other room is reading a book.

**Kaito's POV:**

I really have fun with Lucia. I think I'm starting to like her. Wait, No! I cannot like her because we are just friends. Where is she? Maybe she is in her room.

Kaito went to her room. "Lucia are you there?" he said "Kaito what are you doing here I'm taking a bath!!" she shouted. "Nothing I just want to talk to you" he said "Can we talk later, can't you see that I'm taking a bath!" she shouted again. "No! I'm not leaving until you're not talking to me" he said laughing. "Fine!, I will talk to you" Lucia said. "I will start" he said. "Do you want to go with me to the ball?" he asked her seriously. "Of course, we are friends!" she said. "Oh! Ok now you asked me" he said. "Ok! Who is your best friend?" she asked him. "You know who it is" he said. "Who?" she said. "You" he said. "Oh! Me, my best friends our you, Rina and Hanon" she said.

Lucia finish bathing and Kaito went to his room and they both sleep well.

**Author's Note:**

Was that a good chapter??... Please send me reviews if that is a good chapter ok? Thanks... I will make story if only you will send

me reviews, joke!!... But still I want reviews... thanks!!

-massyct-


	3. Preparations for the ball night

Author's Note: Hi Guys

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys!!... Sorry for the late update, I just made a new story for Gakuen Alice… And those who give me reviews…Thanks for supporting I appreciate your reviews… Thanks!! And enjoy!!

**Chapter 3**

**Preparing for the Ball Night**

"Lucia I heard that we are going to prepare for the ball later after class" Hanon said while they walk to school. "Yeah, I heard it to from Kaito. "Let's go to our classroom and hear if the teacher will say that we are going to prepare for the ball". Rina said. "Ok! Let's go!" Hanon and Lucia.

Then they went to their classroom and they meet Kaito. "Hi! Kaito" Lucia said. "Hi!" He smiled. "Good morning class" the teacher greeted. "Good Morning Teacher" The students said. "I have an announcement" "We are going to prepare for the ball night". She announced. "And I will assign all of you to help the preparations for the ball night". "All of you will be coming here ate 4:00 pm, I hope everyone will come later to the preparations for the ball night, so please come later, Ok?" the teacher said. "Yes teacher" They all said.

**After the class:** "Lucia did you plan about your dress on the ball night?" Hanon asked. "No, not yet but I guessed I can think about it" she said. "How about you Rina?" she asked her. "I didn't think about it either," she said. "How about you Hanon do you already found a dress you will wear to the ball?" Lucia asked her. "Of course I know what will I wear to the ball" she said. "Ok! So lets go to are dormitory rooms!" Lucia said.

They went to their dormitory rooms and rest for a while then they prepare for the things they needed to help in the preparations.

So they went to the place where the ball will be held. "Hi! Guys did you have plenty of rest" Lucia said to Kaito, Rina, and Hanon. "Yeah, we have plenty of rest a while ago" Kaito said. "Not me, I think about how will I decorate the place where the will be held" Hanon said. She always love decorating thinks and designing too. "The teacher didn't even told you, that your job is to decorate the place where the will be held" Lucia said. "So, Then I will tell the teacher that I will design that place" Hanon said.

Then Hanon saw their teacher and told her that can she design the place where the ball will be held. "Of course, I know you love decorating things" the teacher agrees. "Thanks you very much" She said happily. "Your welcome" the teacher said.

Then the teacher assigned them different task to do but all of them help. Rina arranged all of the chairs. Hanon decorate the place. Lucia and Kaito arranged all the tables. All of them were working hard until they finished.

After they finished preparing for the ball the teacher announced that the ball would be tomorrow afternoon.

They return to their dormitory and sleep very tight they are all very tired of helping for the preparations.

**Author's Note:**

Wow! They really all tired but there tired will be gone by tomorrow because it's there time to enjoy!!

Catch the nest chapter….

Ciao!!

massyct


	4. Ball Night

AUTHOR'S NOTE :

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE ********:**

Hi!! Those who already read all the first chapters please give me reviews… And those who already gave me reviews thanks!! Please enjoy the story…. This is gonna be romantic…LuciaxKaito

**Chapter 4**

"**The Ball Night"**

"Lucia!" Hanon shouted while running to Lucia's room. Then she saw Lucia and Rina sitting in there nothing to do. "Oh! Rina you're here too" "Guys, what's the problem?" She asked confuse. "Nothing we are just bored" Lucia said. "Cheer up guys today is the ball night" "don't you remember" She added.

"We know that" Rina said. "But the problem is we don't know what to wear and…"Lucia said. "… We are bored" Rina continue. "Oh! That's why you two look sad" "I help you guys what to wear" Hanon requested. "Hanon are you sure?" Lucia and Rina said. "Of course, I will make you the prettiest ladies in the ball" Hanon said. _Why would I of course I should be the prettiest of all in the ball night…. Hahaha. _She said to herself (Of course hanon would like to be the prettiest of all… joke!!haha). "Let's go!" Hanon said. And Rina and Lucia followed her.

They went to Hanon's room.

**Hanon's Room:**

"Lucia you should wear a pink dress and Rina, green" Hanon said. "You sure that it can fit us?" Lucia asked. "Of course I know your sizes" She answered. "So try it on guys" Hanon suggested.

So Rina and Lucia wear the dress. Rina's dress is color green and it is tube long gown and she has a necklace in the hair (just imagine her dress in the mermaid melody show). Lucia's dress is pink and also long tube like Rina's but Rina's is longer than her dress and her dress has curly below her dress. And her has also accessories like Rina's but Lucia's has butterfly pin in her hair. And Hanon's dress is like the dress of both Rina's and Lucia's (like they mix together) but only color blue.

And she has ribbon falling from her hair.

So thanks to Hanon they have dress for the ball. "Hanon thanks for borrowing me your dress" Lucia said. "What are you talking about I made that for you two and it's all yours" she said. "Thanks Hanon" They both said to her. "You're welcome" She said.

And after they try the dress they take it off and fold it properly and after that someone was knocking on the door. Hanon open the door and saw Kaito. "Lucia it's for you"she shouted. Rina and Lucia went to Hanon and saw him too. "No, I'm here to say that the teacher said to us that we should prepare our dress because the ball will starts in a few hours, so get ready guys" "bye!" he added. "Bye!" The girls said.

"That's weird we just tried are dress and now we are gonna wear it again"Lucia said. "Yeah" Rina said.

The girls put their dress again and arrange themselves. "Hey guys, let's come to the BALL" Hanon said. "Ok!" Lucia and Rina said.

They went to the BALL and saw their classmates. "Hey you look pretty Hanon" one of her classmate said. "Thanks, you are beautiful too" she said.

Lucia went to find Kaito and she saw him with the other girls. "Hey Kaito can I dance with you" a girl said to him. "No… I have a date" Kaito said.

When Lucia heard it she was feeling so lucky. "Hi Kaito" She said. "Kaito who is she" a girl said hugging him. "SHE…IS…MY…DATE" "Did that clear you?" he asked. "uhuhhhhh" the girl said and stepped away from him. "Be kind to her" "But… I am just protecting… you" He said disappointed. "Hey! Why is your face like that you should be happy because this is the first we are going to a ball together, so have fun, I don't want to have a sad partner ok?" she said trying to cheer him up. "Ok! Let's have fun" Kaito said happily. _Lucia thanks, when you always do that to me I liking you more. _He said to himself. "Lucia shall we dance" giving his hand to her. "Why of course" She said giving her hand to him. They dance sweetly. "Kaito, thank you" She said in a sweet low tone voice. And suddenly she gave him a kiss on the cheek and Kaito gave her a kiss in the forehead (how sweet is that).

Rina and Hanon saw them and they look at them the whole time. "Rina" Hanon said still looking at the cute sweet couple. "Yes" she said looking at them too. "Are they such a cute couple" she said still staring at them. "Yeah, I wish we had a guy like him" Rina said. "Yeah, Lucia is so lucky" Hanon said. "Don't worry we can find our true love someday" Rina said. And Hanon was shocked about what she said. "Rina is that you" Hanon said shocked. "Hanon don't be silly" Rina said. "Remember we can't because we are mermaids" She said. "Yeah, about that how will Lucia tell him that she is a mermaid" Rina said. "Are you crazy!" "No one should know that she is a mermaid" Hanon reminded her. "But what if she will love him?" Rina asked. "Then she can't love him" Hanon disagrees. "And, How about if you will like someone or love someone?" Rina said. "No! I will not be in love" she said. Then she saw a cute boy and said "Hey, his cute" she said. "See... Everyone can be in love even you" Rina said to her. "But we can't" Hanon said. "Yes we can we are not lock up to love someone, we are free" Rina said getting serious. "Rina why are so serious about this?" Hanon asked. "Are you in love too?" She Hanon said. "No! Of course not" she said. "I know you do…" Hanon teases. "Ok! Fine! I met this boy at the park a while ago before I went to Lucia's room" she said. "So what happen?" Hanon asked excitedly.

**Flashback: **

Rina was walking and she bumps into a guy who is running so fast. "I am so sorry" "Are you okay?" Rina said. "I'm ok and I should be the one who should say sorry, I am so sorry" the guy said. "It's ok" Rina said. Then the boy got up and introduced himself. "Hi! I'm Hamasaki" he introduced. "Hi! Too I'm Rina". "Where do you live" "I'm staying in a dorm in our school" she said. "How about you" she added. "I'm staying in a dorm too in our school too" Hamsaki said. "Wow! We have a lot in coomon in places" He added. "So I hope we'll meet again" Hamasaki said. "Yeah, me too" Rina said. "So bye!" Hamsaki said. "Bye!" Rina said too.

He's so kind to me. I hope we will meet again. Rina said to herself.

End of Flashback

" So that's what happen, and that's why you are acting so weird" Hanon laugh. "So he stay in a dorm too" She said "Yeah" " Then maybe he's school is here too" Hanon said. "Why would you say that?" Rina said. "Nothing" Hsnon said. "Hey look at that boy, I never saw him before" "Maybe he is a new student, he is cute" Hanon said. When Rina saw the boy that Hanon was talking about her mouth opened in shock. "Hanon" She said in a shock voice. "What?" Hanon said. "That's him" "Who him?" "That guy, he's Hamasaki" "Really?" "Yeah" " See I told you his dorm is in our school" she said. When Hamsaki saw Rina she came to her. "Rina" "Hamasaki" They both said together. "What are you doing here?" Rina asked. "I will study here, this is the school I'm saying to you yesterday" Hamasaki said. "I can't believe it" She said. "Yeah me too" Hamasaki said. "So Rina who are you dancing with?" Hamasaki said. "No one, Hanon and I were just watching that two lovebirds" Rina said pointing to Kaito and Lucia. "And by the way this is my best friend Hanon and there is Lucia dancing with his prince" she introduced. "Ahhh… Ok!" "So rina can you dance with me" "Why not" she said then they dance in the dance floor. "Wow! There are two lovebirds now" Hanon laugh.

(Back to Kaito and Lucia)

"Kaito, thanks" Lucia said. "Thanks for what?" he asked. "Nothing" she said. I want to tell him that I am a mermaid and… No! I will turn into bubbles. She said to herself. Then she thought of something. "Kaito wait here" she said. Running to find Hanon and Rina.

And then she saw Hanon. "Hanon where is Rina?" She asked. "She is in her boyfriend" Hanon laughs. "What! She already has a guy?" Lucia said surprised. "How?" She added. "Long story" Hanon said. "So what are you gonna say to me?" Hanon reminded her. " Oh! I totally forgot" "I taught of something that can make this night more special" She whispers to Hanon. "How?" Hanon asked. "How about singing n the stage?" "What the three of us?" "Yes" Lucia said. "Ok! Let's do it" "call Rina and I will announce it to everybody ok?" "Ok!" Lucia agrees.

Lucia went to Rina and say "Rina!" she shouted. "Hi Hamasaki" "Can I have a time with Rina?" she asked him. "Ok" he said. "So, What?" Rina asked. "Let's sing" she said. "Are you crazy?" "In front of everybody?" Rina said. "Yes, So, come on" Lucia begged. "Fine" Rina asked. "Hamsaki wait here ok?" she said to him. "Ok" he said. "Bye!" Hamasaki said.

The two girls went on the stage. "HI EVERYONE!" Hanon greeted. "GOODEVENING, WE LIKE TO GIVE YOU A SPECIAL SONG FOR ALL OF YOU" "SO PLEASE ENJOY!!" Lucia announced.

"Let's go girls" Hanon said.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START" they all shouted.

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateﾁni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni

Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken

Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA

Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai

Mirai wo terashiteru

" HOW ABOUT AN ENCORE" they all said. "THANKS EVERYONE FOR LISTENING" the princesses said. And they all clapped and cheered. "THANK YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL NIGHT" the three said.

Then Rina and Lucia went back to their boyfriends. And Hanon went back to her place (poor Hanon have no boyfriend ha-ha). "Guys you are so cool" Kaito said. "Yeah!" Hamasaki agrees. "Hey! You to already know each other?" Lucia said. "Yeah" Both of the guys said. _Wow time change so fast. _She said to herself.

After the ball the two lovebirds say goodnight to each other and gave the boys a kiss on the cheek (like a goodnight kiss).

They all went back to their rooms. Kaito escorted Lucia back to her room. (Wow so sweet).

"Goodnight Kaito" she said in a sleepy and sweet voice. "Goodnight" he said. And Lucia gave him another kiss.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Wow! That was so fun… hope you enjoy… Please review… Wait for the next chapter….

Ciao!!

MASSYCT


	5. The Letter

Author's Note: Hello

**Author's Note: **Hello!! Sorry for the late update… I can't think of any ideas to continue my story… And I want to thank all the people who always support my stories… Especially PinkAngelIdolVoice….

**Chapter 5**

**The Letter**

Ring! Ring! Ring! Lucia's cell phone rings.

"Hello… who is this?" Lucia answered the phone.

"Lucia its Hanon" "Oh! Hanon, why did you call?" Lucia asked.

"I have a bad news" "What?" Lucia asked.

"Lucia… say goodbye to Kaito" Hanon said. "Huh? Why?" she said shocked.

"We need to go back to the castle" "Why?" "I don't know, maybe Aqua Regina ordered" Hanon said.

"Who told you we are going back to the castle?" Lucia asked.

"The castle send each of us a letter in our mailbox, didn't you saw it?"

"I did not look at my mailbox yet I just woke up" she said.

"Wait I will get my letter" (they has mailbox in each dormitory rooms, in the side of their door) Lucia said.

When Lucia opened her mailbox she saw the letter. Then she read it…

_**Dear Princess Lucia,**_

_**We have been ordered that you will go back here in the castle, I don't know why but please come here tomorrow in the afternoon… Nikora will escort the three of you to the castle of Aqua Regina (Aqua Regina has her own castle).**_

_**Hippo**_

"We have different messages" "But its still from Hippo" Hanon said.

"Did you already tell RIna?" Lucia asked. "No, not yet" "Just tell her ok?" Hanon said. "Ok" Lucia agreed.

"Bye" Hanon said. "Bye" Lucia said.

**Lucia's POV:**

_What should I do, I don't want to leave Kaito… And what if I will never get back… Then I will never see him again…I… Fall… in… love… with…him…_

_She said to herself_

"_I should call Rina" She reminded her self._

Ting! Ting! Ting... she dialed.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Rina cell phone rings. "Hello" "Rina its Lucia"

"Lucia why did you call?" Rina said.

"Did you receive a letter from the palace?"

"Oh the letter, yeah I just received it"

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah, I can't believe we will be back there"

"Yeah, I know" "What will we say to our classmates?" Lucia said.

"I don't know" "And maybe they will ask why the three of us are going together" Lucia reminded her.

"Let's go to Hanon maybe she has an idea" Lucia said.

"Ok bye" Rina said. "Bye"

The two went to Hanon's room. Rina is the first who went there because her room is near from Hanon's room.

"Hey Guys" Lucia said opening the door.

"Hey Lucia, come in" Hanon invited her.

"So Rina did you tell her if she have an idea what to tell our classmates?" Lucia reminded her. "No, not yet" Rina said.

"Huh, what to tell our classmates, huh, what do you mean guys?" Hanon said look confused.

"We mean that, what will we tell our classmates if we go to the castle" Lucia explained to her.

"And what if they will say why the three of us are going together" Rina said.

"Yeah" Lucia said. "Oh! That's your problem" Hanon said. "I have an idea" she added.

"Really" Lucia said. "Yeah" Hanon said. "So what's your idea?" Rina said.

"We will tell them that a friend of ours invited us to stay to their house for… mmmm… weeks" she said don't know how many days.

"Hey how many days are we staying in the castle?" Hanon asked.

"Maybe more than five days" Rina said.

"Ok we will say we will stay there for five or more days" Hanon said.

"Hey I think we have forgotten something" Lucia said. "What?" Hanon said.

"What if they ask us why did our friend invite us" Lucia said.

"Yeah she is right" Rina said.

"What do they care if we are invited" "But… That's what we will tell them tomorrow" Hanon said.

"Ok! That's what we will tell them tomorrow" Lucia said.

"Fine" "We are living tomorrow afternoon" Rina reminded them.

"Ok! And tomorrow morning we will tell our classmates that we are leaving tomorrow afternoon" Hanon added.

"Ok" Lucia said.

"Ok! Bye guys and good afternoon" Hanon said.

"Bye" Rina and Lucia both said to her.

The two went back to there rooms.

**Author's Note:**

Wait for the next chapter… will they go??... Will Lucia leave Kaito??... Will they all say goodbye to their friends??... Will they come back??... And when is the story going to end??... Hahaha… to much question… wait for the next chapter… bye!!

massyct- chiaki


	6. Goodbye

Author's Note: Sorry about the people who waited for my stories… I think you all are angry to me

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the people who waited for my stories… I think you all are angry to me...hehe…peace…ok let's continue the story.

**Chapter 6 **

**Goodbye**

**In front of the doors of the rooms**

"I don't want to leave!" Lucia said to Hanon and Rina.

"We can't stay here..."Hanon said.

"I love here in this world" Lucia said. _I hope I'm not a mermaid anymore, I just don't want to leave Kaito behind…_she said deep inside of her.

"You can't this world is not for us" Rina said.

"Rina do you want to leave Hamasaki behind too?" "I know you already have feelings for him" Lucia said.

"No, for me he is just a friend!" She didn't see that Hamasaki overheard.

He was hurt because he has feelings for Rina. "Rina…" he said to himself. He walks to them. "Guys you are going to leave this afternoon?" he said trying to forget what Rina said. But he is more worried that Rina is leaving now.

"Yes but don't tell everyone yet ok??" Hanon said.

"Why?" "We don't want them to know about this" "Why?" "Because…argggg…just don't tell them ok?" "Ok, Fine, just cool down" he said laughing.

"Rina so this is goodbye" he said. "….." Rina don't know what to say.

**After a few hours**

"Hey guys it's time for class are you ready to leave?" "And are you ready to tell our classmates that we are leaving??" Hanon said.

"Y-e-a-h…I think" Rina and Lucia both said. They don't want to leave. (pause for a second: I thought Rina wants to leave… Yeah she said that but deep inside of her she don't want to leave...ok continue)

"Let's go" Hanon said.

**In the classroom**

"Good morning Class" the teacher said. "Good morning teacher" the student greet back. Then Hanon. Lucia and Rina goes to the teacher, And they whisper something to the teacher.

"Ok, class Hanon. Lucia and Rina will announce something to us so let us listen to them" the teacher said.

"Guys, we are….."Lucia said really doesn't want to leave. "We are leaving this afternoon" Hanon continue. "Why?" whisper of their classmates. "One of our friends is inviting us to leave for weeks, months, year?" Rina don't know what to say.

"And we don't if we will come back soon yet" they said to their classmates.

"Why are you invited for?" Kaito finally spoke out. "We…because we are…" Rina said. "What do you care… "Hanon said. (Pause, hey Hanon that was rude…continue).

"O, relax just asking" Kaito said feeling so upset that Lucia will go.

……………….

**Class dismissed…**

"Guys I will miss you all" "Guys write to us ok" their classmates said to the three. "Ok" they said back.

Lucia was looking for Kaito. So she went to the rooftop to find him. Then she saw him there looking sad.

"Kaito, why are you sad" "Lucia are you going to leave me here alone?" Lucia was shock by that words that come to Kaito's mouth. "Kaito…"she said.

"Lucia I like you so much" "Kaito…", "Maybe we will never see each other again" he said. "No! I'll promise you I will come back for you" she said.

"Lucia I will really going to miss you". "Me too…" she said

So the two lovebirds are here alone" Hanon suddenly distracted them. "Hiiii….they like each other...wait I mean love each other" "Hanon!!" Lucia blushed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Lucia it's time to go" Lucia said. "Kaito good bye" she said. "No just say see you later" he said. Then they leave.

**Running………….**

"Hey wait where is Rina?" "I don't know" Lucia said to Hanon.

"Hamasaki, so this is goodbye" "Yeah, I think" "Don't ever forget me ok" "Ok, I promise" then she gave Rina a kiss on the cheek. That made her blush.

So they went to the beach's surface and they wait for Nikora.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Always want to do that...Hehe…so this is goodbye for both pairs Kaito and Lucia, Rina and Hamasaki. What will happen next wait for the next chapter? Bye! Guys.


	7. Back to the Palace

**Chapter 7**

**Back to the Palace**

**Author's Note:** wow…sorry I'm suppperr duupperr late..maybe you readers are so angry at me hehe :D I think this is has some Tragic part.

**Back to the Palace **

"By minna-san" Lucia whisper to herself at she swam down to the sea.

**In the palace. **

"Hi Princesses" Nikora said with a strange and different voice.

" Are you ok Nikora?" Lucia said.

"Yes, princess" Nikora said. Lucia notice something is wrong with Nikora she notice she have strange voice either.

"Shall we go to dinner, I think you're hungry now" Nikora said. "Hai!" Hanon said hungry.

"Rina, I think something is wrong with Nikora don't you notice that?" "And her voice sounds different like is hiding something" "Huh, what do you mean?" "Oh nothing…" She said.

Dinner..

"Nikora are you ok?" "Yes Princess" she said. "No, something's wrong, what is it Nikora?" "oh there's nothing wrong with me" Nikora replied. "Why?" Rina said.

Then suddenly Nikora look at Lucia evily. "I will kill her" she said in her mind.

Then she grabbed the knife in front of her. ""Nikora what are you doing, let go of me!!!" she said while Nikora is holding the knife to kill her. "NIKORA STOP!" Rina and Hanon said.

"Stop! Nikora!" they heard someone spoke and it was a guy. "Gaito what are you doing here? What did you do to Nikora?" "I just ordered her to tell you" "Let me explained to you.

"I planned all of these, And I told Hippo to write to you to come back here. And I told her if he didn't do what I said I will kill Nikora. And I made Nikora drink some tea that have a hypnotizer so she will obey all what I said including killing you. But I think I want myself to kill you!" he said while he grab a knife and kill Lucia!.

"LUCIA!" Hanon and Rina said. "Haha!" Gaito laugh. "Gaito why did you do that…" Hanon said. "LUCIA, wake up, don't die I will call for help wait here please" Rina said.

"HELP! KAITO! LUCIA"S IN DANGER!" she called using her cellphone. Oh no! why is she calling Kaito. Kaito doesn't know Lucia's a mermaid.

"Huh? Rina where are you, I will go there" Kaito said. "Where are you?" he said. "I'm in the sea near the beach" she said. "What why are you there?" "I will explain later but please get some help!"

"Ok! I will go there as soon as possible!" he said. Then he left his house then went to the beach.

In the beach

"Where are you Rina!" "Where are you?" He said. Then she saw a green mermaid swam. He blinked his eyes two times to be sure that he is seeing what he is seeing. "Kaito it's me Rina" Rina said. "What you are a mermaid?" "No time to explain just help me" "Eat this plant so you can breath underwater" Kaito ate the plant, he is still confused why is Rina is a mermaid. _Is that mean Lucia's a mermaid too_? He said to himself.

They swam underwater. "LUCIA!" he said. He was shocked to see Lucia in blood. "Lucia wake up! Don't die" he shouted. Then Gaito appeared again. "Oh so he's my brother" "Who are you what did you do to Lucia?" Kaito said to him. "I did that so I can see my twin brother". "Why do you want to see me, how did we became brothers and what do you want from me" he said while in tears and while holding Lucia. "Because I want to get revenge from you" "Why what did I did to you?" he said confused.

"Ok I will tell you why… "

**FLASHBACK!**

"Kaito!" Gaito said while the evil man get him and make him fogot all his memories. "Help me!" but Kaito was so scared that he didn't help him. They were so young they didn't know what to do. "KAITO HELP ME!" Gaito keep repeating". But instead Kaito left him and he was so scared he went to the dry land. "KAITO!!!!!" Gaito said, while the monster carried him away. Then Kaito was scared, he ran far away. He went far away to the road. Then he didn't notice a car was about to bump him.

BANG! Kaito was bumped to the car. A man and a woman saw him and they return to the car and went to the hospital.

While Gaito…

"Why did he leave me" He said while crying. "Maybe he didn't care about you" The evil man said. "How about staying here with me, and I will help you" evil man said. Gaito agreed to what he said. (A.N: What he is so young he doesn't know anything…ok back to the story) "I will give you my castle, you will be he leader of the sea monsters" he said. "And we will destroy the marine world haha" he said. Gaito was feeling a little scared. "o-o-k-k" He said.

Then the evil man turned him into bad. Gaito's blond hair turned into a black. His innocent face turned to evil one. His power was turned into evil to.

Back to Kaito (in the hospital)

"Mr and Mrs Domoto, sorry I'm afraid he lost all his memories" The doctor said. "Are you the parents of the boy?" he said. "No, we just bump him while my husband was driving then suddenly we saw a boy and we didn't know we already bump him" Mrs. Domoto said. "And we don't know who are his parents" Mr. Domoto said. "Why don't you adopt him as your son?" the doctor said. "It's that ok for you dear?" Mrs. Domoto said. They agreed to what the doctor said.

After adopting him they named him Kaito Domoto. They named him Kaito because they saw his necklace has a named and they saw that was written there "KAITO". His true parents gave him that.

**End of Flashback!**

"That's why I want revenge against you!" "You left me behind and I was turn to a monster!" Gaito said very angry. "Then why did you did that to Lucia! You should have hurt me not her" Kaito said. "That's the only way you, I can revenge on you. I knew you love her that's why I hurt her.

"Ok kill me now, just let her live again" He said. Gaito healed her using his power. "LUCIA!" Kaito said while Lucia's eyes opened. "Ka-aito what are you doing here?" she said. Then she saw Gaito in the back of Kaito ready to kill him. "Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" she said then she use her power to attacked Gaito. Then Gaito was unconscious.

"Lucia, thank you" "I have to do something so Nikora will return to herself again" Lucia said. Then she healed Nikora using her power.

"Princess, thank you for saving me and I'm sorry" Nikora said. "It's ok Nikora, you didn't know that will happen to me.

"I will talk to my brother Gaito after he wakes up" Kaito said. "What! He's your brother" Lucia said. "Yes he said that's why he did that to you to get revenge on me" Kaito said. "Kaito…" Lucia said speechless.

"Let's go back to the dry land first!" Hanon said.

**Author's note:** Whoo… that was a long chapter hope you enjoy wait for the next chapter or should I tell the last chapter. Sorry again for the late update hehe :D

=**animelover-massyct-san=**


	8. Happy or Sad Ending?

**Chapter 8**

**Lucia's Greatest Days**

**Author's notes:** Hello guys this is the last chapter maybe. I will not make an epilogue I'm not yet sure. Hehe:D Enjoy the chapter! Wow the story is so fast right??? Hehe :D. ENJOY! And I think this is very short. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MINNA-SAN!

**Lucia's Greatest Days**

Gaito waked up. "What am I doing here?" he said then he saw Gaito. "Kaito??? What are you doing here and why am I here?" He said.

"Gaito I'm sorry for what I did" "And I'm so sorry If I left you alone in the evil side.

"It's ok, I don't want evil now" Gaito said. Then Kaito smiled.

"Let's go to Lucia" Kaito said.

Back to school…

"Good morning class!" "I have a good news for all of you" Then Lucia, Hanon and Rina appeared. "Rina, Hanon and Lucia are back!" "Hi guys we came back!"

"You said you will be staying long in your friend" One of their classmates said.

"We canceled it" Hanon said. "And class one more thing" the teacher said. "We will have a new student his name is Gaito". "And he is the brother of Kaito". The teacher continued.

Ohhs and Ahhs were heard by the students. Then one of the girls said, "Wow, he really looks like Kaito and the only different is his hair". "And he is kinda cute too like him" the girl said that made Gaito blush. I think this is the start of my new life. He said to himself.

OoOoOoOo

After School…

"Hi! Gaito welcome to our school!" Daichi said to the new student. "And welcome back too ladies" he continued. "Hahahaha ladies!", "you mean except for Lucia, she is a little girl" Kaito tease Lucia.

"KAITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, you meanie!" Lucia shouted. "Hey!" he said after Lucia hit his head.

"Let's go sing in the Karaoke!" Hanon said. "But Hanon, what about Gaito?", "Maybe he is still affected by our voices?" Lucia said.

"Oh yah, you are right", "I really wanted to sing you know" Hanon pouted.

"No, I will not be affected now" Gaito said.

"Why?" the three pearl mermaids said.

"Because I was just curse", "Here I will explain" and he explained it…

"The curse began because of that man I met when I was just a child", "And I am the darkness right and Kaito is the opposite" he said.

"I was cursed by Aqua Regina-sama", "Because I choose the wrong path so she cursed me, that if I heard the mermaid singing I will be powerless", "but I changed and she remove the curse on me, so now I will not be affected" He explained.

"YIPEE! WE CAN SING!' Hanon said like a child. "Hanon! Don't shout!" Lucia said covering her ears with her hand.

So they went to the Karaoke and sing.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" The three said.

Star Light!

Hikari wo motto atsumetara

Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo

Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!

Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI

Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!

Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Star Light!

Jibun wo motto shinjitara

Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

Kooritsuita sekai de hitorikiri no yoake mo

Chiisa na karada dakedo... makenai

Ai wo migite ni Super Live!

Namida to ase no SUTEEJI

Utaitsudzukete Super Girls!

Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

Mukaikaze no naka demo kurai umi no soko demo

Kono te wo hanasanaide... zettai

"How about an encore?" They said. "Yah encore!!!! The others said.

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!

Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI

Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!

Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

Ai wo migite ni Super Live!

Namida to ase no SUTEEJI

Utaitsudzukete Super Girls!

Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

"WHOOOOOOO!" the others said after they've finished the song. "Can I sing my favorite song?" Lucia requested. "Sure" Rina said.

One time, two times, you'd kiss me

How many times?

Since you've been gone, you don't kiss me

I don't know why

You say you love me

'cause we were the one

Now I'm alone

Though you aren't running anymore

In the waves and tide

My heart is tired of tears

Day by day

'Cause I still love you

More and more each day

Madness deep inside of me

Cannot stay

Many applause were heard, and Lucia blush. "Thank you".

After singing they all left the Karaoke and said goodbye to each other. "Kaito can we talk" Lucia said.

"Sure" Kaito said. "Ok I will leave you two love birds alone" Hanon said in a teasing voice. "HANON!" Lucia whined.

Near the Beach

"Kaito, thank you for everything", "For what?" Kaito said. "Thank you because you save me", "Thank you because you are always there for me", "And thank you for lo-loving me" She blushed at what she sad.

"Welcome!" Kaito said hiding his blush. "I L-ove you Kaito" Lucia said.

"I love you too Lucia" Kaito replied. Lucia blushed and smiled at the same time. "Thank you Kaito!" She said getting up (by the way they sat in the sand).

Then Kaito get up too and he look deep in her brown eyes. "K-kaito" Lucia said. Then Kaito raised her head and… kissed her in the lips with love and care.

"I love you very much Lucia" Kaito said.

"I love you too" Lucia tears of joy flow in her eyes.

Rina and Hanon

"Ahm…", "Hanon, I will go Hamasaki ok?", "bye!" she said waving her hands goodbye not waiting for Hanon's reply.

"That girl", "So what about me?" She said to herself. _Where is my happy ending? "_Haha what am I thinking" she said to herself

Meanwhile…

"HAMASAKI!" Rina shouted. She looked at the letter and said… "Where is he I thought we'll meet up here" She looks around the restaurant looking for him.

'RINA!" Hamasaki finally came. Then she approached Rina. "You are late" She said. They agreed that the time should be at 8:30pm and it was 9:00pm now. "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Apology not accepted" Rina said (sorry for the OCCness of Rina)

"Maybe this way you will give me" He holds her head and raised it up and began kissing her in the lips passionately in front of the people in the restaurant. "Rina was shocked and said. "Ha-hamasaki…" Rina said.

"People around here this is my girl whom I love!" He shouted and Rina suddenly blushed.

"WHOOOO!" people began clapping their hands. "I love you too" Rina replied.

Hanon

"So, the two couples have dinner date" Hanon said to herself. "It's… KAWAII!!!!!" she said to herself again.

"They live happily ever after" She said. (wow now she is the narrator?)

THE END!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading my first ever chapter. Hope you enjoy! Bye!

**Rina: **wait I will sing…

Nagareboshi ni negai wo kaketa

Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite

Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA

Unmei to iu kizuna wo shinjiteru

Tsumetai nami ni toketa namida no yukue wa

Dare ni mo kizukarenai mama sotto awa to kiete itta

**Author's Note: **that's all!

**Rina: **hey I'm not finished yet! (run to catch me)

**Author's Note: **okay guys bye (run)


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Konninchiwa minna-san!

I already finished this story. Sorry for updating so long. I'm just busy and I couldn't really think of a plot to continue this story. I hope you like this story.

This is my first story, and I happy that I got many reviews from you all. I really really appreciate all the reviews you have given me.

Hope you all continue to support my other stories.

And for all who gave me flames, but I really consider them as flames, just slight xD I just want to thank you for correcting me.

And for others who don't understands my story, I am very sorry, I know it's very complicated. And I just want to say this to all of you who are confused of this story.

Lucia and Kaito stay in a dormitory school. Hehe xD sorry if that confuse you. But if you start from the start of the story, I think you will like it.

I know my grammar isn't that good because obviously I am not good at it. But I think my plot is great (am I right? Just kidding).

Sorry If my grammar isn't good. I'm not really that good in English. As well in speaking it. Hehe xD

But I hope you really like it. I don't really know if I will still continue my stories. And if you notice I am writing one shot right? And I don't write multi-chapters. That's because no one really force or like ahmm how should I say it ahmm, no one really, like push me to write stories, ya like that xD

But to all who love it I really appreciate all the reviews. And especially the people who put this story and me in their favorites and alerts, all of that I really appreciate.

And I hope you all continue to support me.

This is all the people who gave reviews:(parenthesis, how many reviews they gave me)

animelvr23 (7)

PinkAngelWings (7)

AYUMU10 (1)

KaitoandLuchia4ever95 (1)

Hotgirlow (1)

whitesuki (1)

SoaringHellButterfly (3)

Holders Of Time and Space (2)

(1)

yingxiaolangfa (1)

this all and to my sister who help me write this story. XD

i'llthinkaboutmypenname1st yah that's her account.

She really is good in writing stories, but she didn't continue it. But hope you will read it it's really good.

Oh message for the readers of my gakuen alice fic:

Thanks for all the reviews I really love it. And to the people who reads my story "Nothing's Gonna Change" I don't really know if I will continue it because no one really reads it except for my cousin.

I was really sad, because I really thought that people will read it but I waited but until now only my cousins have read it.

It's a multi-chapter story, and I'm only in chapter 1 but it's kinda long I guess, but no one reads it so I can't continue to write it right? So I guess I will not bother to continue that story unless there will be people who will read it.

And people who want to read a luciaxkaito fic I have another fic of them but one shot only, the title is "4th Month Anniversary".

Hope you will read that, arigatou so much to all!

Ja~ne!!!!!

=amutomitsumemassyct=


End file.
